theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
2009
2009 is the 16th year Big Idea was present, and is the final year of the 2000s decade. Word Entertainment * Rack, Shack & Benny (February 7, 2009) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (February 7, 2009) * Very Silly Songs! (February 7, 2009) * Josh and the Big Wall! (February 7, 2009) * The End of Silliness? (February 7, 2009) * An Easter Carol (February 7, 2009) * 'Twas the Night Before Easter (February 7, 2009) * Abe and the Amazing Promise (February 7, 2009) * Sneeze If You Need To (February 7, 2009) * Blunders in Boo-Boo Ville (February 7, 2009) * Blast in Space! (February 28, 2009) * Qwerty's Favorite Stories (March 3, 2009) * Moe and the Big Exit (March 3, 2009) * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (March 3, 2009) * Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (March 3, 2009) * Heroes of the Bible!: A Baby, A Quest and the Wild, Wild West! (April 18, 2009) * The Ballad of Little Joe (April 18, 2009) * Duke and the Great Pie War (April 18, 2009) * Moe and the Big Exit (April 18, 2009) * Silly Sing Along 9: Even More New and Improved Siliness 2 (May 7, 2009) * VeggieTales God Made You Special Live (2008) (June 6, 2009) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (August 1, 2009) * Sippy Cup (August 1, 2009) * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (August 1, 2009) * Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (August 1, 2009) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (August 1, 2009) * A Snoodle's Tale (August 1, 2009) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (August 1, 2009) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (October 3, 2009) * The Star of Christmas (October 3, 2009) * Holiday Double Feature (October 3, 2009) * Saint Nicholas: A Veggie Christmas Story (October 3, 2009) * Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving (October 3, 2009) * Donuts for Benny (October 3, 2009) * It's a Meaningful Life (October 3, 2009) * The Little Drummer Boy (October 3, 2009) * Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (October 3, 2009) * Beauty and the Beet (October 3, 2009) * Sumo of the Opera (October 3, 2009) * Jimmy's Favorite Stories (December 5, 2009) * Veggie Tales Silly Sing Along 10: Even More New and Improved Silliness 3 (December 15, 2009) TV Releases *VeggieTales on TV: Madame Blueberry (November 13, 2009) (Ep. 10) *VeggieTales on TV: The End of Silliness? (November 21, 2009) (Ep. 11) *VeggieTales on TV: Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (November 28, 2009) (Ep. 12) *VeggieTales on TV: King George and the Ducky (December 1, 2009) (Ep. 13) *VeggieTales on TV: Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen (December 8, 2009) (Ep. 14) Soundtrack * VeggieTunes 6 (May 29, 2009) Other *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella Teaser (March 3, 2009) *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella Trailer (June 6, 2009) *Saint Nicholas Teaser (June 6, 2009) *Saint Nicholas Trailer (July 29, 2009) *Pistachio Teaser (October 3, 2009) Category:Years Category:2009